Spyro the Dragon: Realms of the Past
by Snafu-no-Duragon
Summary: (A crossover between the original Spyro series with the Legend of Spyro series.) Spyro and Sparx returned to the past with the help of a mysterious dragon named Khrono. However, the past has changed.
1. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

**Artisans Home World**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Sunny Flight)**

* * *

"This should do it." A purple elder dragon with a red bandana and a brown messenger bag can be seen drawing a map with a balloonist next to him. "Perfect!"

"Thanks Spyro. I'll publish this right away." The balloonist took the map and walks to the tunnel that is connected to the main lands.

The dragon looked at the sunset. "Well, I guess my job today is done." He turned around and walks to the tunnel too. "I hope they're still waiting."

Outside of the tunnel was the main lands of the Artisans Home World. A male cheetah and a female rabbit is seen waiting for the dragon to come out. "Yo!" The cheetah walks to the dragon and taps his shoulder. "All set?"

"Yeah." He looks at the smiling rabbit. "Let's go, now."

* * *

**Chronoscyum **

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Hey…"

"_What happened…?"_

"Spyro, are you okay?"

"_That voice…"_

"Please, wake up…"

"_Cynder…?"_

Spyro woke up to find Cynder standing in front of him. "Thank goodness, you're awake." The black dragon immediately hugs the purple one. "Don't scare me like that…"

Spyro puts his arms around the other dragon. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." They stop hugging. "Where are we, anyway?"

"I don't really know…" Spyro looks around the place. They are inside a place that shaped like a crystal. Or maybe it could be a crystal. It's all blue and shiny. "Wait… Are we still alive?"

…

"Yes, you are." A big gray dragon appears in front of the 2 of them. "It's all because of me."

"Who are you?" Cynder prepares to attack the dragon. "Why did you took us here?"

"Whoa, slow down there! I'll tell all of it to you."

* * *

**Artisans Home World **

**(No OST)**

* * *

Spyro and the others arrived at the graveyard. "Here we are." The female rabbit walks towards a gravestone. "Good evening, Elora. It's me, Bianca. Hunter and Spyro are here too."

The purple dragon makes a sad face and walks to the gravestone too. The cheetah follows behind him.

Spyro touches the gravestone gently. "Hi, Elora." He looks back for a second, and then faces it again. "I'm very sorry… I don't know that you had… Feelings for me." Hunter holds his shoulder. "I was so dumb… Thinking that love is nothing important… And I guess it's too late…"

Bianca hugs Hunter and cries. "I just hope that you would forgive for all that happened…" The dragon continues his message. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you that time… But, I hope you're doing okay there. I know that all of us will meet again." His frown turns in to a smile. The dragon stands back up. "Let's leave her to rest, now. Let's go home." Hunter and Bianca nods, telling Spyro that they're ready to go back.

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(The Legend of Spyro: DoTD OST: Main Menu)**

* * *

"So, what you're trying to say is that before we died, you took us here. And then you are willing to bring us to another world if we want to. Is that right?" Cynder waits for the gray dragon's answer.

"That's right. I can transfer you to another world that is similar to yours." The grey dragon shook his head. "I just remembered something. I would like to tell you 2 my name. I'm Khrono, it's nice to meet you."

"Okay…" Spyro takes a step back. "Can we REALLY trust you, Khrono?"

"100%."

"Percent? What does THAT mean?"

"Never mind that. You can fully trust me. I guarantee that." Khrono spreads his wings. The wings then glows red, making the 2 dragons feel uneasy.

*FLASH*

Everything went white.

* * *

**Artisans Home World**

**(No OST)**

* * *

Spyro is now walking home, not knowing what events that are waiting him in the future. Before entering the house in front of him, a flash of yellow light from the bushes draws his attention. "What the…? Who's there?" A familiar yellow dragonfly with brown glasses and a big gray mustache comes out. "No way…" The dragon smiles as he walk towards the dragonfly. "Sparx, dude, it's been way too long!"

"I've been trying to talk with you for –" *Cough* "So long, too." The dragonfly buzzes weakly. "My job now is to –" *Cough* "Teach the young dragonflies how to –" *Cough* *Cough* "Guard a dragon."

"Looks like we've still got some things to do after all, old friend."

…

The dragonfly suddenly falls back to the bushes. "Sparx?!" Not knowing that there is a hidden hole below the bushes, Spyro walks in to save Sparx, only to fall through the hole. "What the?!"

* * *

**Chronocsyum**

**(No OST)**

* * *

The purple dragon stands back from his fall. He looks around the crystal shaped place, looking for his best friend. "Sparx, where are you?!" He keeps running around, but still no signs of Sparx. "Dang it!"

"Are you okay?"

Khrono appears in front of the dragon. Seeing Sparx laying on his back, Spyro tries to shoot fire on the gray dragon, which he quickly dodges. "Wait, I'll explain! He's still alive!"

"Who are you, and what did you do to him?!"

"Okay, first things first. My name is Khrono the dragon. I can control time and space."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're an elder dragon like me, right? Why are you still standing on 4 legs?"

"That's… Um… Well, it just goes that way. And for your second question, I prevented him from dying."

The purple dragon blinked. "What?"

"It seems that he's too old and is going to pass away. But, I used my powers to slow his time, making him still alive for a moment."

"Sparx…" He looks at his friend who is laying on Khrono's back. "Why didn't you tell me before…?"

"I came to your past before, Spyro. And I still see many holes in it." The gray dragon looks down on Spyro. "There is a way to fix those 'holes' by fixing your mistakes, and I can help you with it."

"Wait, 'holes'?"

"It means your mistakes. If you wish to fix all of them, I can bring you back to the past. However, multiple changes will happen."

"I don't care, please bring me back."

"Well, okay. I will give you 'love', the feelings that you have acknowledged now. But your maturity will vanish, and will be replaced with your old immaturity."

"I… Guess that's okay…"

"Then it's all set." Khrono spreads his wings, which then glows red. "Sparx heard this conversation, so he will remember it."

*FLASH*

* * *

**Artisans Home World (Dark Hollow)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Dark Hollow)**

* * *

"So, we're here."

"The other world…"

The 2 dragons stand together in front of the portal to the main lands of the Artisans. "Should we go in?" Spyro looks back at Cynder. "I think this 'portal' can take us to the other part of this world."

"Yeah, I think so too." Cynder smiles at the other dragon. "Hey, remember that time when I said that I love you?"

The purple dragon blushes. "O – oh… Y – yeah, I remember that."

"Even if we're not in our world right now, I still have those feelings for you."

"Gee, really?" He makes a small grin. "Thanks, Cynder."

…

"WOOAAAOAAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOOAOAOAOAAOOAOAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oof~"

A dragon that looks similar to Spyro fell to the ground behind them. Then a yellow dragonfly ascends to the sky from the back of the dragon. *Buzz*

"What the heck?" Spyro walks around the dragon. "He looks just like me."

"What could this mean?" Cynder looks closely at the dragon.

He stands up, noticing that there are 2 dragons observing him. "Um… Hello? Who are you 2?"

"Oh, um… My name is Spyro, this is Cynder. We're kind of new to this place and we're lost, can you help us?"

"Wait, your name is Spyro?"

"Yes, it is. I know, it's a weird name, right?"

The dragon shook his head. "No, not that. My name is Spyro too."

Spyro and Cynder looks at each other in confusion before turning around to face the other Spyro. "This is getting weirder and weirder… Well, I can see that you're a purple dragon, but I never saw that coming."

"Let's start explaining ourselves first." The black dragon moves forward towards Spyro. "I need you to keep a secret, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me. What is it?"

"We're actually from another world, and I'm guessing that you're Spyro's counterpart."

"Another world…?"

…

"Cool! So you're like me, right? Do you have abilities like mine?"

"I'm not sure about that, but –"

"Let's be friends, Spyro!" He stops for a moment. "Wow, it feels kinda weird talking to myself." He looks back to face Cynder. "You too, Cynder!"

(0_0)

"Wow, Spyro. His personality is very different from yours." The black dragon smiles at the Spyro from her world. "I honestly thought that he would be EXACTLY like you."

"Yeah, same here. Okay, um… Spyro. We'll be your friends. But, I need to ask you a question."

"Sure! What is it?"

"Do you know a dragon named Khrono?"

…

"How did you know about him?" The purple dragon starts walking towards the other him with his mind full of confusion. "I thought I'm the only one who knows him. Well, Sparx too, I guess."

"Wait, did you say Sparx?" Spyro makes a confused expression on his face. Then, the yellow dragonfly descends from the sky.

"Yeah, I did. This is Sparx. You have one with you too, right?"

Cynder walks towards the dragonfly. "This cute little thing is Sparx? Wow…"

"Yeah, 'wow' indeed." The Spyro from her world walks to the dragonfly to take a closer look too. "Can you talk?"

"Of course, I can!"

"OH MY GOODNESS, HIS VOICE IS SOO DIFFERENT!" Cynder steps back in surprise.

"What? Is your Sparx different too?"

Cynder shook his head. "Well, uh, yeah. I mean, his voice in our world is annoying. But the Sparx from your world sounds cute."

"Gee, thanks." The dragonfly blushes.

"Okay, back to my question. How do you know Khrono?"

"Well, actually… I came here from the future. He said that I could fix my mistakes by going back to my past."

"Wait…" Spyro walks towards his counterpart. "He can also control time?"

"Yeah, he said that he can control time and space."

"Hm…" Spyro looks down to think. "Well, that could explain it. And for your last question, he's the one who transferred us here."

The 4 of them then looks back at the portal to the main lands. "Okay, now that we know each other, let's go the main lands! I'm going to introduce you to ALL of my friends!" The purple dragon quickly runs to the portal. "The last one's there is a gnorc!"

"Hey, you're cheating!" Sparx flies to the portal.

"I guess we should follow him?" Spyro looks at Cynder, making a "Do – I – Look – Like – A – Babysitter?" expression on his face.

The black dragon laughs. "Of course! By, the way, looks like you're the gnorc!" She quickly enters the portal.

"H – hey! Wait up!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading my fanfic. Don't worry, more chapters coming soon! Put your requests for improvement by reviewing.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Realm of Avalar

_**Original Spyro = Spyro**_

_**Legend Spyro = (L) Spyro**_

* * *

**Artisans Homeworld**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Artisans)**

* * *

"Welcome to Artisans!"

The 4 of them arrived at the main lands. "It looks beautiful here." Cynder said. "I think I'm going to get used to this place."

"Yeah, I agree." The Spyro from the other world walks towards her. "I wasn't expecting my counterpart's home would be in a place like this. Well, maybe it's because I'm used to live in a swamp."

"You live in a what?" Spyro turns around to see his other self. "A swamp?"

"Yeah, a swamp."

Before Spyro could ask more, Nestor approaches them. "Good evening, Spyro." He then looks at the 2 new dragons. "Who are these dragons?"

"They are newcomers and they want to live here!" He pushes the 2 forward to Nestor. "On my left is Cynder, and the other one is, um… Spyro."

Nestor looks at the other world's Spyro, making a confused look on his face. "How could this happen? Not only that he looks like you, he also shares the same name with you."

"I, uh…" The purple dragon starts to search for an answer to Nestor's question. "I'm a fan of Spyro. When I realized that I look like him, I decided to change my name too."

"A fanboy, huh." The leader rolls his eyes. "Well, what's your real name, then? It's going to be hard if we want to know who's who."

"Um…"

Seeing his partner confused, Cynder quickly answers the question for him. "You can call him Pyro."

(L) Spyro whispers to Cynder. "Thanks, Cynder."

"No problem."

"Okay, I guess." Nestor scratches the back of his head. "You can live here if you want, as long as you don't cause any troubles." He walks away to inform the others about the newcomers.

"Phew, that was close." Sparx descends from the sky. *Buzz* "Good thing that you found a solution, Cynder."

"Thanks." She smiles, satisfied.

"Um, Spyro. Can I ask something?" (L) Spyro asks his counterpart.

"What is it?"

"Those elder dragons… They can walk on 2 legs?" He looks at the other elder dragons around them.

"Yeah, of course! That's the first time you've seen that before? What about the elder dragons in your world?"

"They still walk with 4 legs like us." Cynder answers his question before (L) Spyro could. "Now, is there anything fun that we can do, here?"

"Not really, but we can go to Avalar." Spyro's answer makes the 2 dragons look immediately at him. "Um… Did I say something wrong?"

"Is it filled with cheetahs and leopards?" The other Spyro asks him.

"I only know one specific cheetah there, but no leopards."

He walks to a portal with the others following him. "This is the portal to Dragon Shores, but you can also go to Avalar through it." He prepares to jump in to the portal. "Don't worry, I know how to get there. Get ready!"

* * *

**Summer Forest (Glimmer)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Glimmer)**

* * *

"So this is the Avalar in your world." (L) Spyro looks around. "I knew that it would be different from our world."

"Follow me!" Spyro runs through the place, leaving (L) Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx to follow him from behind. "I know a good spot to play!"

They all stop on top of a big and high rock. "I can see very well from up here." (L) Spyro said, smiling in amusement. "It's a great view."

"Now, you said 'play' last time, right?" Cynder asks the purple dragon.

"Yeah, I did. You guys can glide right?"

Cynder answers him. "Well, we can. But we normally fly, not glide."

"YOU GUYS CAN FLY?!" Spyro's shouting made the others startled. "But, that's impossible!"

"We can." The other Spyro looks at his other self in confusion. "You can do it too… Right…?"

His cheeks turn red, feeling embarrassed. *Sigh* "No, I can't. My wings aren't strong enough to handle it."

"Well, I guess we're so different." Cynder chuckles. "It's okay, Spyro. Maybe we could teach you sometimes later, right?" She touches her partner with her elbow.

"Yeah." He starts to smile.

"Thanks, guys." Spyro looks down for a moment before turning back around to face his friends. "At this height, it'll be fun to glide down. Or, in your case, fly."

"Let's try it!" Cynder is the first one to make a move. She jumps from the rock and glides down. The wind, however, makes her go up again. "Woo!" She manages to do a flip before gliding down again.

"See what I mean?" Spyro shouts from above. "Strong winds like these only occur in the evening."

"Yeah, I get it." She looks up to see her partner. "You should try this, Spyro!"

"I'm not really sure. Shouldn't we find a place to stay first?"

"Come on, there's still some time!" She then shouts at the other one. "Push him!"

"Okay!" He pushes his counterpart as strong as he could, making him startled as he falls down. Just before he touches the ground, he quickly spreads his wings so the wind can make him go up again. "Whoa!" He stops at the sky, trying to get adapted to the wind.

"Hey, remember to glide! Don't fly or you will –" (L) Spyro already tries to fly before his counterpart could finish his words. This makes him lose control because of the wind (which is VERY different from his world). He flew away to another part of Avalar.

"Should we follow him?"

"Yeah, we probably should."

* * *

**Autumn Plains (Fracture Hills)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Fracture Hills)**

* * *

"_Ow…"_

A female voice is heard. "Hey, is that Spyro over there?"

"_My head hurts so much."_

Then a male's voice follows. "It looks pretty much like him. Is he okay?"

"_Did I fell?"_

"I hope so…"

The purple dragon finally wakes up. "What the…?" He can see many bushes and leafless trees surrounding him. Then, he sees a female faun and a male cheetah rushing towards him.

"Spyro, are you okay?" The female faun asks in a concerned tone. "You fell hard."

"I would like to welcome you back to Avalar, but uh…" The male cheetah crosses his arms and examines the dragon. "I think we need to help you first."

"Who… Are you 2?"

The faun and the cheetah got shocked by his words. "Spyro, it's me, Elora."

"Maybe he got amnesia." The faun smacks the cheetah's back. "Ow ow oww! Hey, what was that for?"

"Here, take my hand." She then helps the dragon back up. "You have bruises. Let's go to my house."

The 2 of them carries him to the faun's house. The outside looks like a normal hut, but the inside doesn't look very normal. Racks are covering the inside walls. There are many potions on each racks. They put him on a floor bed in the center of the hut. "Don't worry, we'll fix you up right away." She smiles at him, not knowing that the dragon is already fast asleep.

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(Persona 3 OST: Aria of the Soul)**

* * *

"Hello again, Spyro." The gray dragon greets him nicely.

"I'm here again." He looks around. "Where's Cynder?"

"She's not here with you."

"Why not?"

"Only the ones that I choose can go to the Chronoscyum, and I chose you this time." He walks towards the dragon. "Maybe I can help."

"Help? With what?"

"You DO realize that you've lost your powers, right?"

"I… Haven't thought about my powers since me and Cynder came here."

"So, you've met your counterpart, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I met him. And we're really different in many ways. That's how different worlds work, I guess."

"Okay, so back to the 'maybe I can help' thing." He touches the purple dragon's forehead with one of his claws. A red light appears on it and disappears when the dragon pulls back his claw. "I gave you your fire abilities. Try them out."

The purple dragon starts to breath out fire like before. "Whoa, this is great!" He smiles at Khrono. "So, you're like the Chronicler, right?"

"Oh, my old friend, the Chronicler. Yes, I am. While the Chronicler lives in your world, I live in this other world."

"I think I get it now." He then blinks and looks back at Khrono. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but make it quick. You will return to the normal world when you wake up."

"Why do you want to help us?"

…

*Sigh* "I'm going to answer that later, sorry."

The dragon looks at Khrono suspiciously. "Are you keeping secrets?"

"No, not that. It's just that, I don't want to talk about it right now." He begins to fade slowly.

"Khrono? What's happening to you?"

"You're starting to wake up. See you later, Spyro."

* * *

**Autumn Plains (Fracture Hills)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Fracture Hills)**

* * *

"Hey, he's awake!" The female faun says to the cheetah.

"Yo, Spyro. You okay, dude?" The cheetah looks at the now – healthy (L) Spyro.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay…" He stands up. "What did I missed?"

"Not much." The faun scratches her head. "I managed to give a little help."

The dragon tries moving his legs. "Little help? This is amazing! I feel better! Thanks, uh…"

"Elora. Elora Faun." She looks at the cheetah before looking back at him. "Spyro, I think you lost your memory."

"I knew it!" The cheetah stands up. "Can we help him regain his memories?"

Suddenly, the door opens. Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder gets inside. "Hey, Elora. Have you seen someone that looked like me?" The cheetah points his finger to the other Spyro with his jaws dropped. "Oh, there you are."

Cynder rushes forward and hugs him. "Spyro! You're okay!"

"Ow." Hearing this, Cynder stops hugging him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I fell hard, but overall, I'm still fine."

"Wait a second. Can anybody tell us what's happening right now?"

"Don't worry, we'll explain all of it to you, Elora." The dragon smiles at her. "As long as you keep it a secret.

* * *

"Okay… I kinda get it, now." Elora said. "Now that you 2 have introduced yourselves, now it's our turn. My name is Elora the Faun."

"And I'm Hunter the Cheetah. Nice to meet you, other Spyro!"

The dragon from the other world tilts his head in confusion. "Wait… There is another Hunter in my world, but there is no Elora. Isn't this weird."

"Now that you mentioned it." Cynder looks at Elora. "Yeah, it's kinda weird."

"Well, I think there must be another me somewhere in your world. You just haven't met her yet." Elora smiles, trying to keep her joy.

"That could make sense." Hunter said.

"Hey, guys. I have something freaky to show you all." Spyro begins to stand up. He walks outside with the others following him. Then, he opens his mouth to breath out fire. But instead of fire, what came out was ice. Cold ice. "I can breath out ice."

* * *

_**That took longer to write than I expected. Well, at least now we're making progress. And Khrono's reason to help them still remains a mystery. Maybe he would reveal it in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**_

* * *

_**Oh, and about The Phantom Thief! (Without ves), I will not write any more chapters this week. Instead, I will write more next week. So, one story a week. Get it?**_

* * *

_**Remember to review if you want improvements!**_

* * *

_**(BTW I just found out that using OSTs from other games make the story unique. ^_^)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Valo

_**Now, back to where we were.**_

* * *

**Autumn Plains (Fracture Hills)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Fracture Hills)**

* * *

"That's freaky alright." Hunter walks to the ice that the dragon made and touches it gently. "It's real ice, no tricks or anything… But, when the Sorcerer was defeated, didn't you say that you lost your ice, electric, bubble, and water breaths?"

"Yeah, I did. The only way to beat him was to lose my other breaths after all."

The other Spyro thinks about it for a while. "Did you sleep before you came here?"

"Well, yeah I did. Cynder did too. I mean, we didn't expect you to fly so far from Summer Forest to the Autumn Plains."

"And when you're asleep, did you meet Khrono again?"

…

"How'd you know that?!"

"Well, the same happened to me."

Before Spyro could give a reply to his counterpart, the ground starts shaking, making the others fall to the ground, desperately trying to stand back up. Then, a small figure of a riptoc is seen standing on top of Elora's hut. It is revealed to be Ripto, though he looks different than before. He is still wearing his original clothes, but some parts are torn apart. The most noticeable change is that his whole body is dark black, with only his eyes are white with no pupils.

The shaking stops, all of them stands back up. "What the heck?!" Elora walks 2 steps back so she can see the riptoc better. "Ripto?!"

"Remember when I said that I will come back?" He puts a menacing smile on his face.

"**I AIN'T JOKING"**

**(Persona 4 OST: Ying Yang)**

All of them gets shocked, hearing Ripto's voice change to a more demonic voice. "Hunter, find Bianca!" Spyro commands the cheetah. "She might know a solution to this madness!"

"On it!" The cheetah runs as fast as he could to find his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Ripto shoots him with a black fire ball from his staff.

"Hunter!" Elora runs to her friend so she can aid him. "You 3! I need your helps! Don't let that black fire ball hit me, or I'll be dead!"

"Got it!" Cynder runs to another black fire ball that Ripto shot. "I hope this works…" She then uses her Shadow Fire attack, which surprisingly absorbs the black fire ball. "Yes! It worked!"

"Whoa…" Spyro and (L) Spyro said synchronized.

"I guess I'm the only one that can stop his black fire balls." The black dragon looks at the 2 Spyros. "When he's busy trying to attack me, it's an open chance for you guys to attack!"

"**I'LL BURN ALL OF YOU TO ASHES"**

The riptoc shoots multiple black fire balls to Cynder. She absorbs all of them easily, this makes him shoot more. "Now is our chance!" (L) Spyro runs forward with Spyro behind him. "You use your ice breath, I'll use my fire breath!"

They did what they planned and makes Ripto fall. "Are you guys done yet?! We're kinda having a hard time here!" Spyro asks.

"Not yet!" Elora keeps trying to cure Hunter's wounds.

The battle starts again as Ripto climbed back up to Elora's hut. They do the same thing over and over again. Cynder absorbs the fire balls while Spyro and his counterpart attacks. Sadly, the riptoc shows no signs of injury. "This is not working!"

"Let's do this!"

A familiar voice is heard. It is revealed to be Spyro's former enemy, Red. He is with 4 young dragons on top of a rock. "Use the new element!"

All of them starts shooting white lasers from their mouth that attacks Ripto. He falls again, but then he turned back to his normal form. "Wait. What happened?" He stands back up, rubbing his head. "Why the hell am I here?!"

"Thanks a bunch, Red!" Spyro waves at the elder dragon. "And, uh… Thanks too, all of you!" He looks at the young dragons that helped him.

(L) Spyro walks towards the riptoc, which seems confused. "You're done now, Rippo. Or, was it Ritpo?"

"It's Ripto!" He shouts at the purple dragon. "Dang it! Another one of my plan failed!" He runs away to a hole near another faun's hut. "THIS IS WHY I HATE DRAGONS!" His voice can be heard form inside.

"We hate you more, what's your point?" Spyro shouts to the hole from the surface.

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Fracture Hills)**

"H – hey guys." Hunter walks to them slowly, holding his bleeding arm. "Sorry I didn't help you guys."

"It's okay, Hunter." Cynder smiles at him. "Everything is fine, now."

"Hey, guys." Bianca walks to them. "It's so loud here, what happened?"

"Ripto again." Elora looks at her.

"Oh…" Bianca then walks towards Hunter. "Hunter, what happened? Your left arm, it's bleeding."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He hugs his girlfriend tightly. "I was going to look for you, but I guess I'm a little bit late."

The rabbit stops hugging him and faces him. "A 'little bit'?"

The cheetah chuckles. "Sorry."

"At least you're okay." She looks at Elora, which quickly draws her attention. "Thanks for taking care of him, Elora."

"You're welcome, Bianca." She smiles at her. "I'm always happy to help."

Red jumps down with the other dragons. He then walks towards Spyro. "Spyro, can you please introduce me to your new friends?"

"Oh, yeah. I just realized that there are 2 Spyros." Bianca said. "Sorry if I'm wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll introduce them to all of you!"

* * *

**Professor's Secret Lab**

**(Persona 5 OST: King, Queen, and Slave)**

* * *

"So, basically you're the Spyro from another world." Red scratches his chin. "That would make sense because you look just like Spyro, but a little older."

"Hey, Red. Can you keep this a secret? I don't want the other dragons to know that he's from another world." Spyro said to the red dragon.

"Yeah, I agree. That would give us SO many troubles." (L) Spyro turns his head around to his counterpart, and then turns back to face Red.

"Sure, I don't mind keeping a little secret. You saved me from the Sorcerer's control after all."

The professor and Elora comes out from a door. They're carrying trays with 6 cups of milk on each tray. On the tray that Elora is carrying, there is one small cup of water for Sparx. "Drink is ready." Elora joyfully puts the tray on the table. "Feel free to pick up one. The water is for you Sparx." Everyone then picks up their drink.

"So I heard that Ripto is back." The professor took a sip from his drink. "It's going to be a big trouble for us."

"Your name is Red, right?" Cynder asks him. He nods slowly. "I need to ask you something. That Spyro guy we just fought earlier, why was he pitch black and all?"

"Before I can answer that question, I will tell all of you about the new element that we've found first." The dragon's claws glow white, surprising the others. "This is what we call the element of Gaismas."

"Gaismas?" Bianca crosses her arms. "I think I heard that before…" She opens her spell book and starts searching for the word "Gaismas". "Here it is! Gaismas, also known as Valo or Lux, is the only element that can erase the pure darkness of someone's heart. However, once using it on a victim, only the purest darkness will vanish. Some of the victim's darkness might still be inside their heart. If it is used again, even though the victim doesn't have any pure darkness in their heart, there is a huge chance that they will die immediately."

"That's unbelievable." Hunter starts speaking. "How did you find this element, Red?"

"Trackera Akmen." Bianca answers the question. "Some kind of small stone. It has the shape of a perfect square with white circle markings." She puts her book on the table, letting the others see the image of a Trackera Akmen.

"It looks cool." Spyro focuses on the image, examines every part of it. "I would like to find these!"

"They are very rare." Red's words makes the purple dragon frown. "We found them inside the mines when we were training. Don't worry, we also found 3 more." The purple dragon smiles again. "To obtain it's power, you need to crush it with your own hands."

"You 3 should try it." Elora said to the 3 dragons. "It could be very useful if anyone gets consumed by pure darkness like Ripto."

The 3 dragons takes the stones. A stone per dragon. "You guys ready?" Spyro said to Cynder and his other self.

"Let's do it." (L) Spyro crushes it first.

…

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Wizard Peak)**

Nothing special happened. "Did I do it wrong?" He asks while making a worried expression.

"No, you did it right. Try to glow your claws." The red dragon stands up to see the dragon's claw.

"But, I don't know how." The others get shocked. (L) Spyro's claws are already glowing before he said that. "Wait, it worked… It worked!" He smiles, satisfied with the results. The other 2 crushes it too, and soon makes their claws glow white.

"This is amazing." Cynder makes her claws stop glowing. "Now, back to my question, please."

"Okay." Red sits back. "Just like what Elora said, he was consumed by pure darkness. So there must be someone that awakened that darkness. We just need to find out who did it and stop them."

"If only I can use Aether." Spyro mutters, but it was heard by Red.

"Aether, you say?"

"Oh, um… It's a special element that me and Cynder have."

"I thought it was only a myth." Red stares at the 2 dragons from the other world. "The power of unleashing such great attack by obtaining all of the 4 pillar elements."

"You know that, Red?" Bianca asks the dragon.

"I do. It's a legendary element that can be used by purple dragons."

"So does that mean I can also use Aether?" Spyro asks him curiously.

"Yes, you can. However, you must get your elements back."

"Then what about Cynder?" The rabbit asks him again.

"It could be possible that a purple dragon gave her that." He looks at Cynder. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

Suddenly, the place changed.

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(Persona 3 OST: Aria of the Soul)**

* * *

"What the…?" Spyro looks around, trying to find the others. All he can see are blue crystals and the other 2 dragons.

Cynder groans. "We're here again." *Sigh* "It's so boring here."

"What do you mean boring? It took years to create this place, you know." Khrono appears in front of them.

"Long time no see, Khrono." Spyro walks towards him. "What do you need to do with us?"

"Hello, Spyro." He lowers his head. "I'm going to give you guys one of your elements back."

Khrono touches the the Spyro's forehead and gives him his electric breath. Then he does the same to (L) Spyro and gives him his ice and earth breath. "You can thank me later." He walks towards Cynder. "Cynder, I have a small gift for you."

"A small gift? What is it?"

"I know that you still have the 4 of your dragon breaths, but I will give you 1 more element." He touches her forehead, making her feel uneasy.

"What kind of breath is this?" She looks at the gray dragon.

"It's bubble breath. Just like the one that this world's Spyro has."

"Sounds weak."

"Not really." He pats her head with his claw. "You'll find it useful."

"Stop patting my head!"

The dragons laugh except Cynder. "Now, can you answer my question now?" (L) Spyro waits for the gray dragon's answer.

"…"

"What's wrong? Why is it so hard to answer such a simple question?"

"Fine." He walks backwards and stops. "I will tell all of you the reason to why I want to help you." The 3 of them stands idle, getting ready for the dragon's answer.

*Sigh*

"I don't know."

(-_-)

"What? You guys don't believe me? I don't know why I want to help you guys. I just felt that I have to help." The 3 of them stares at him in disappointment. "Come on, guys. I'm being REAL honest right now!"

"Well, that was disappointing." Cynder looks at the others. "Let's go now, guys."

"Yeah, I think we're done here." (L) Spyro replies. "Thanks anyway, Khrono."

"No problem." He makes a satisfied smile. The place turned back to the professor's lab.

* * *

_**Pretty weird answer. For me, it seems suspicious. Do you guys think that Khrono is hiding secrets? Well, the answer is still a long way ahead. So, stay tuned!**_

* * *

_**Don't worry, there will be more TLoS OSTs in the future.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Side of Avalar

**Professor's Secret Lab**

**(Persona 5 OST: King, Queen, and Slave)**

* * *

"You guys okay?" Bianca asks the dragon as soon as they wake up. "Why did you 3 stopped moving? It makes you guys look like a statue."

"Oh, that. Sorry. We were sleeping that time." Spyro answers the rabbit's question, making her feel suspicious.

"So, basically, you guys were 'sleeping' with your eyes open? Totally normal." She crosses her arms and tilts her head.

"We did WHAT?!" Cynder jumps from the couch she's sitting on to the ground and looks at the rabbit. "No way, that's sooo embarrassing."

"By the way, where are the others?" (L) Spyro looks around to see only Bianca and the other 2 dragons are present. "And…" He notices that the place is a mess. "What happened when we were sleeping back then?"

The rabbit looks down, making a sad look on his face. "If only you guys were awake that time, this wouldn't happen."

"What's wrong? What happened?" Cynder shakes the rabbit's legs. "Tell us! If there's anything wrong, we'll help!"

…

"A new enemy."

…

**(The Legend of Spyro OST: Celestial Caves)**

"You're kidding, right?!" Spyro steps back in disbelief.

"I'm not!" She falls on her knees, covering her face with her hands. "What am I doing? I shouldn't have blamed you guys…" She starts crying. "It's my fault… He took everyone… The professor, Elora, Sparx, the dragons, and…" Tears bursts out from her eyes. "Dang it, my Hunter!"

The 3 dragons look at each other, feeling guilty. "We're sorry, Bianca." (L) Spyro tries to comfort her. "We promise we'll get them back!"

"Now wipe your tears, Bianca. I'm sure we can do it." Cynder tries to comfort the rabbit too.

"Yeah, they're right." Spyro said to her. "How about we find some help?"

"Thank you guys." She wipes off her tears and stands back up. "Sadly, I don't think that we would find anyone that could help us."

"Why?" Cynder asks. "Aren't there SO many dragons out there?"

"They are effected by a death spell."

…

"A death spell?!" The 3 shouts in unison.

"Yes, a death spell. It makes the victims temporarily dead. I managed to avoid the spell by hiding below the professor's desk." She puts on a serious face. "The spell takes form of a silver gas. If you breathe it, you will instantly die." She points to the exit door. "There must still be some of the gas out there. We should be careful."

"Do you have a spell to make them live again?" Spyro asks the rabbit.

"No. This spell is very similar to a curse, or it could even be a curse. Spells can't stop curses, but if we make the perpetrator apologize for their sins, the effect would stop and everything will turn back to normal."

"But what if they won't apologize and there is no other way of making them?"

"We have to kill them. There's no other way if they don't want to apologize."

"Seems fine to me." (L) Spyro starts speaking again. "Me and Cynder have killed so many villains. And, the villain we're going to face now literally KILLED hundreds of people! We can't let him get away with this!"

"I agree with him." Spyro said. "Is there any way for us to walk out without breathing?"

"There is a spell that I can use to make polluted air turn to pure oxygen again."

"Great! Can you use it now?" Cynder becomes happy, knowing that there is still a chance to avoid the spell.

"Of course. Now that Zoe has told me how to use my magic spells without having to use dragons, I can do this easily." She waves her wand and casts the spell to the world outside. The air purifies, allowing them to go out without dying.

"Where do we go now? I can't stand seeing all of these dead bodies." Cynder looks around and realizes that there are so many corpses of animals.

"We have to use my tracker portal. It's a new spell that I learned." She opens her spell book and creates a portal with her wand. "This'll do." She walks towards the portal. "This portal can teleport us to any place that we want. Or, even any WORLD!" She then enters it.

"What are you guys waiting for? This is gonna be awesome!" Spyro rushes to enter the portal, leaving (L) Spyro and Cynder alone in Avalar.

"Let's go." The purple dragon walks forward, but then Cynder stops him. "Cynder? What's wrong?"

"Just in case if this doesn't work." She walks slowly to the other dragon and kisses him, real slow. Though (L) Spyro got surprised by this, he didn't hesitate. They then stop.

"Cynder… You really just…" His cheeks turn red. "Kissed me…"

"Of course, and I see that you liked that too." She makes a mischievous smile. "Let's do this again sometime." She runs and enters the portal. (L) Spyro then follows her and enters the portal too.

* * *

**Fathomless Rain Island**

**(Persona 4 OST: Heartbeat Heartbreak)**

* * *

The group arrived at an island. They are now inside a forest with tall trees, making the place dark. The trees' woods are black, which means that they are aged. There are fruits on top of the trees, but it is so high above that it is impossible for creatures that can't fly to obtain them. The ground is wet, possibly because of the rain.

"This place is kinda creepy." Spyro looks behind him, feeling that he is being watched by someone. "Do you guys feel like that someone's watching us?"

"Well… Now that you've mentioned it." Bianca stops walking, making the others behind her stop too. "Yeah… I feel it too."

"It might be the enemy." (L) Spyro looks around to make sure. "Do you know the enemy's species, Bianca?"

"Not really. Remember when I said that I hid under the desk?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." The dragon looks up to the sky. "Man, when will this rain stop?"

"Well, the portal said that this place is called the Fathomless Rain Island. Pretty cheesy, I know." Bianca said.

"Why don't use the word 'Infinite' instead of 'Fathomless'?" Cynder asks.

"Probably they want to make it sound cool. But instead they made it worst."

They continue walking. "I wonder, why do villains make their hideouts at bad places this?" Spyro asks, making the other wonder too.

Suddenly, the trees behind them make weird noises. "What the heck?" Cynder turns around, ready to attack. "Guys, turn around!"

They all turn around, preparing to attack with her.

The creature comes out, revealed to be a black dragon that looks like Cynder.

"She looks like… Me." Cynder gets shocked, seeing the black dragon.

"W – who are you people?" The other black dragon steps back a few inches. "W – w – what are you doing here?" She looks at the group, making a scared expression. "P – please, don't harm our village…" She trembles in fear.

"I think she's not an enemy, Cynder." The rabbit holds Cynder's shoulder. "She looks scared. Maybe we could help her."

"Okay…" The group walks slowly towards the dragon. "Are you okay? Are you lost?" The black dragon asks the other one.

"I – I uh… I think I'm okay…" The dragon stops trembling. "Y – y – you won't hurt me… Right?"

"Of course not! You don't seem to look like a bad guy." Spyro comforts her. "What's your name?"

"I – I – I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers…"

"Okay, that make sense." Spyro replies. "How about we introduce ourselves first? I'm Spyro! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Bianca." The rabbit crouches down. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is also Spyro." (L) Spyro walks a few steps forward. "And this dragon that looks like you is Cynder."

"Y – your name is Cynder?" The dragon steps back again. "B – but, my name is also Cynder."

All of them gets shocked. "Could it be… You must be…" Cynder walks forward to take a closer look. "Me from this world."

"Cynder, you found your counterpart! Maybe she can help us!" Bianca smiles at her.

"Um, so Cynder. We're going to explain our purposes here. Do you know a place that could be used as a rain shelter?" Cynder said to her other self.

"I – I think I know." The dragon walks through the trees. "F – follow me."

* * *

**Fall Plains (Patch Hills)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Fracture Hills)**

* * *

"H – here we are." They arrived in a place that somehow looks like Fracture Hills, but instead of having a dark and spooky atmosphere, it is sunny and cheerful.

"Hey, Cynder!" A male faun with a shirt made out of leaves calls her from a hut. He then waves at her.

"Ezekiel!" Cynder's counterpart runs to him with the others following her.

"So… These are the creatures that you heard from the forest?" The faun asks.

"W – well… Yeah." She answers his question and walks to Cynder. "A – and somehow, this black dragon looks like me and we also has the same name."

"That's unexpected." The faun crouches down to observe them. "You really look like Cynder. I'm like looking at herself now." He stands back up to see the others behind her. "And 2 purple dragons with 1 rabbit that looks similar to Barley. What do you guys need here? Are you visitors?"

"Hi! I'm Spyro, and this is also Spyro."

"Wait, what the?" The faun gets confused. "There are 2 of you?"

"Spyro, is it okay to tell this secret?" Bianca said to the dragon.

"It's fine. I mean, there are no signs of paparazzis here, right? Unlike in Dragon Realms." The purple dragon looks back at the male faun. "We're from different worlds, and we just entered this other world to search for our friends."

"So world crossing really does exist, huh." The faun scratches his hair, which really resembles Elora's hair. "Well, you guys don't seem to be a threat, so how about we get to know each other? Let's go inside my hut." The faun and the dragon walks to a hut and enters it.

"Should we follow them?" Bianca asks Cynder, who looks back at her with a confused face.

"I dunno. Maybe we should. I mean, she's my counterpart, right?" The black dragon said. "Plus, we've just arrived at this whole new world. Although it kinda reminds me of Elora's hometown."

"Okay then." The group enters the hut too. The inside looks exactly like Elora's hut, with the racks and the floor bed. They all sit down and begin introducing each other.

"We'll go first." The faun said. "I'm Ezekiel Faun, and the black dragon here is Cynder."

"H – hi there." The black dragon makes a nervous smile. "I – I would like to introduce my other friends, b – but they're not here right now. S – so I guess it'll have to wait."

"Hi, Cynder." Cynder said to her counterpart. "You already know me, I'm also Cynder. And I think we share the same name because I'm you from a different world."

"I'm Spyro." (L) Spyro said. "And, you've met this Spyro too." He points at his counterpart.

"I'm Bianca." The rabbit waves at them. "I'm a rabbit and a sorceress."

Ezekiel whispers to Cynder's other self. "I think she's Barley but from another world."

The dragon nods. "Y – yeah. I – I think so too."

"Barley?" The rabbit hears their talk. "Who's that?"

Suddenly, the hut's door opens. A male rabbit and a female cheetah with a brown dress long sleeved dress enters the hut. "Excuse me. Ezekiel, can we talk for a –" The rabbit stops his sentence, realizing that there are other people inside.

"Um… Can anyone explain this?" The cheetah asks them.

"We'll explain it right away, Hannah. Just, please take a seat you 2."

* * *

"So, you're basically my other self, am I right?" The male rabbit whose name is revealed to be Barley asks them. "If I am, then there must be another version of Hannah too."

"Yeah, there is." Bianca said to her counterpart. "His name is Hunter, and he's my boyfriend."

"He must be it." The cheetah replies. "I mean, I'm Barley's girlfriend, so it must be true that he's me."

"Now that we know each other, can I ask you something, Cynder?" (L) Spyro asks Cynder's counterpart. "Have you seen a male mole, a female faun, a male cheetah, a dragonfly, and a group of young dragons with an elder dragon around here?"

"U – um… U – uh… I – I think I've seen them. T – they were following a gray dragon to the highest mountain in Alavar."

"A gray dragon?!" (L) Spyro gets shocked. "Can you show us the place? We really need to find them!"

"At least we now know the place is called Alavar." Spyro said to himself.

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(No OST)**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I know all of you will come here…"

A familiar gray dragon reveals his true nature in the Chronoscyum.

"I'll be waiting for you…"

…

**"Spyro."**


	5. Chapter 5: Embracing the Negative Energy

_**The Legend of Spyro Cynder: (L) Cynder**_

_**Alavar Cynder: (A) Cynder**_

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Welcome back, Spyro."

…

"I know, Khrono is not here."

…

"I'm replacing him."

…

"When Cynder said that she saw your friends following a gray dragon, you immediately know exactly who this dragon is, right?"

…

"What's the matter?"

…

"Why won't you talk?"

…

"Do I look like a threat?"

"Who are you?" The purple dragon finally starts speaking. "Where is Khrono? Why are you here?" He observes him very closely. "Wait… No way…"

"What's wrong? It's been a long time since we last met."

"Ignitus…?"

**(Persona Q OST: Memories of the School)**

"Yes, it's me." He smiles, happy to see that the dragon remembers him.

"What happened to you? You look different." The dragon realizes that his father – figure now has blue scales instead of red.

"I'm the Chronicler of the new age." He looks at his own legs. "Sorry if I look a little bad."

The purple dragon immediately hugs him. "I'm so happy I can see you again."

"Me too."

"It's been like weeks…" He stops hugging him and then stares at his eyes. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Thanks for remembering me, Spyro." The dragon pats his head. "Now, I see that you have another mission."

"Yes, I do. I need to help my other self. And, Khrono told me and Cynder that we're going to live with him in his world."

"That's correct. However…"

"However what?"

"Everyone misses you back home. And I know how to transfer you back to our world."

"Really?" He widens his smile.

"But you've started a mission in this world, this means that you have to complete it first."

"I will!"

"That's the spirit." He summons a portal on the ground in front of (L) Spyro. "Now, this portal will return you to Alavar."

He walks to the portal and prepares to jump in. "See you later, Ignitus. And… Thank you."

* * *

**Snowy Tundra (Popsicle Mountain)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Winter Tundra)**

* * *

"This place is soo cold." Hannah shivers. "Anyone have a hot chocolate?"

"Keep moving forward, Hannah." Ezekiel said to him. He then looks back to the dragons. "Don't worry, guys. We're almost there."

They arrive at the top of the mountain. "Now, how do we get in?" Spyro asks.

"Make a hole there." Barley points to a part of the mountain. "I have a feeling that they are inside. Use your fire breaths."

"W – what about me and her?" (A) Cynder said. "W – we can't breathe out fire."

"Use your Toxic Venom." He answers her.

"You ready?" (L) Spyro asks his other self.

"I'm born ready!" They then breathe out fire, making the snow and ice melt. The 2 Cynders use their Toxic Venom to help. A hole is made slowly, but surely. The inside, however, is too dark.

"We need to find a way to light the place up." Bianca opens her spell book. "Here it is! Night Vision, just the spell that I need!" She casts it on everyone, now they all can see through the dark.

They are now inside a wide place made of ice. Somehow there is a giant lamp in the center of the place. "Maybe someone lives here." (L) Cynder said to herself.

Without warning, 4 dragons comes out from a hole on the floor. All of them are black, every part of their body. And their eyes are glowing white, just like Ripto.

**(Mega Man X OST: Vs. Zero)**

"Get ready to fight again, guys." They all prepare to attack. "Spyro, Cynder, use the Gaismas element when they're exhausted."

The battle begins. Bianca shoots one of the dragon with an electric spell, which makes him stunned. Hannah shoots an arrow that has been powered by (A) Cynder's curse element to another dragon. Barley repeatedly smacks the 3rd dragon with his staff and then runs to the 4th one and did the same to him.

"Now!" Barley shouts at the dragons, telling them that the time to attack is now. The 3 dragons uses their new breaths, Gaismas Beam. The 4 of them gets unconscious, but soon stands back up.

"What the hell?!" Cynder tries to shoot one of them again, and the results are still the same. "It's not working!"

"We have to find another way!" Before Spyro could try to use other attacks with his Gaismas breath, the dragon charges him with his horns. "Ow!" The purple dragon falls hard, making the icy ground crack.

"Are you okay?" (L) Spyro rushes to him. "Let's try focusing on 1 dragon first."

"Good idea." He stands back up. "And we need to be careful. Looks like the ground's gonna break."

The 4 dragons shoots out black fire balls while they're talking. Fortunately, Cynder absorbs all of them with her Shadow Fire. "Focus, guys!"

After a few more tries, they successfully removed the pure darkness from the dragons with the Gaismas breath. The dragons are revealed to be Red's student.

**(No OST)**

"We're sorry for attacking you all." Ezekiel said to all 4 of them.

"It's okay. Actually, I think that we're the ones who are supposed to apologize." One of them replies him.

"It's okay." Spyro walks towards a dragon. "Where's Red, by the way?"

"I… Don't know. All I remember is that we've got taken here, and then we got consumed by pure darkness."

Bianca opens a portal to the Dragon Realms. "All of you should go back now. Leave the rest to us."

"Wait, what? No way! We caused so many troubles for you guys, we have to make it up somehow."

"Take a rest first. You look really exhausted from all that fighting." Bianca explains her reason to him.

"I… Guess you're right. Be careful, all of you." The 4 of them enters the portal one by one.

…

They didn't noticed it until now. The cracks on the ground became so big, making the ice even more fragile. Suddenly, a small cracking noise is heard.

"Oh no…"

The icy ground breaks, making all of them fall.

**(The Legend of Spyro OST: Burned Lands)**

"_I'm still alive…"_

"_Me too…"_

"_Me three…"_

"_What should we do, now…?"_

"_What else? Wake up, of course."_

"_Yeah, Cynder's right."_

…

"_Somehow I refuse to wake up."_

"_Yeah… I have a feeling that another enemy is waiting for us to wake up."_

"_How about you, Spyro?"_

…

"_Spyro?"_

…

"_He must be awake."_

"_We have to wake up too. Something bad could happen to our friends."_

* * *

The 3 dragons wake up. They are now in a place that looks similar to the last one, with a big lamp in the center of the room. The most noticeable difference is that there are cages attached to the walls. The others are examining the cages.

Barley turns around and notices that the dragons woke up. "Oh, you're all awake."

"Where are we?" (L) Spyro walks around, surprised to see the cages. "And, why are there cages?"

"We don't know." Ezekiel answers him. "But, we can tell you that someone is obviously watching us from one of the cages."

"And I think I know who it is…" Spyro's sentence draws their attention. "And I really hope I didn't know…"

Bianca looks to the direction Spyro is looking. *Gasp* "It couldn't be…"

The creature jumps out from the cage and stands in front of all of them. The 3 dragons and Bianca quickly recognizes it.

"Elora…" Spyro turns desperate as he sees his best friend, and also his love interest, consumed by pure darkness.

"Don't worry, Spyro. We can use the Gaismas breath, right?" (L) Cynder said to him, making him feel a little bit better.

However, right after she said that, Elora immediately attacks her with a sharp icicle, making her fall unconscious. "CYNDER!" (L) Spyro prepares to attack the faun.

He shoots the Gaismas beam on her repeatedly, causing the darkness on her heart vanish. Overfilled with anger, he keeps shooting the beam on her, making her scream in pain.

"STOP! SHE'S BACK TO NORMAL!" Spyro tries to tell him to stop, but he still shoots her until she stops screaming.

They all get shocked, seeing the now – lifeless faun. Her eyes are still opened, but shows no signs of life. Blood slowly comes out from her mouth.

"**What have you done…"**

**(The Legend of Spyro OST: Dragon City Golem Encounters)**

They all turn around to see the source of the voice.

"**You already knew that she was back to normal…"**

All of them never expected this to happen.

"**You murderer…"**

"I can feel an outstanding negative energy coming from him…" Bianca steps back, and then looks at (L) Spyro. "You awakened his dark side…"

"I didn't mean to…" He looks down, his mind filled with guilt.

"**It was fun while it lasted…"**

…

"**Goodbye."**

He shoots out the legendary elemental breath.

Dark Aether.

Everyone manages to dodge it, but then he starts breathing it out again, trying to hit his counterpart.

After trying again and again a few more times, he gets hit and falls to the ground.

He charges his final attack, ready to finish his counterpart.

However, Cynder quickly stands in the way, getting shot by him and blacks out. "NO!"

Dark energies start appearing around the dragon, warning the others that he has also turned in to his dark side.

"**If that's how you want it o be, so be it."**

A breath clash between the 2 dark dragons begin. One shooting the other, while the other tries to dodge.

Because of their attacks, a hole to the outside has been made. The 2 of them gets exhausted and decides to stop flying. Just before they start the fight again, (L) Spyro lifts Cynder to his back, and runs to the hole.

"**We'll finish this soon."**

He flies away with Cynder on his back. Ezekiel and Bianca holds Spyro, who is trying to break free and continue his fight.

"**LET ME GO, YOU IDIOTS! LET ME GO!"**

"Hannah, Barley, Cynder, follow Spyro! Now!" Ezekiel commands his friends.

"O – okay!" (A) Cynder exits the place with Hannah and Barley behind her.

"**LET ME GO!"**

"Calm down, Spyro! This will just make matters worse!" Bianca tries to calm him down.

"Bianca's right! Pull yourself together!" Ezekiel helps her.

"**HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED ELORA! I CAN'T FORGIVE HIM!"**

Knowing that they can't talk it out, the rabbit slaps him, making him realize all of his actions.

**(No OST)**

"I… What did I… What happened..?"

"Thank goodness, you're back." Ezekiel and Bianca hugs him, who looks completely exhausted.

"You were out of control." Ezekiel said to him.

"…"

"You're okay, Spyro?" Bianca asks the dragon.

"Elora… Can you save her, Bianca?"

"I…"

"I'm afraid I can't, Spyro…"

He looks down, thinking that there is no chance of helping her.

"But… Maybe I could try doing that…"

* * *

**Snowy Tundra (Evening Marsh)**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"I'm fine, Spyro. You don't have to worry so much."

(L) Spyro is seen walking back and forth, worried about his girlfriend. "I know, but you got hit twice in a row."

"The thing that you should worry about is not me."

"Then what?"

"You need to apologize to your counterpart. I mean, I can't believe that you really killed one of his friends."

"I… Don't know how… I really want to apologize, but he would try to kill me again… Do you think there is another way?"

"Maybe we could revive her."

"Revive?"

"Yeah, revive. There must be a way."

"… You're right. There must be."

* * *

_**Dark Spyro vs. (L) Dark Spyro, did you guys expected it?**_

* * *

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Perfect Cure

**Snowy Tundra (Hidden Cave)**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Let's take a little rest here." They arrive at Hidden Cave, a secret place that only the 3 of them knows.

"B – but, it's too dark… I – I know I usually use this as a hiding place, b – but can't we just find another place to rest…?"

Barley looks at the dragon. "For example?"

She stops to think about another place. "I – I don't know, Patch Hills, maybe?"

"But that just means that we're resetting our progress." Hannah crosses her arms. "Spyro and your counterpart are still in Snowy Tundra, why should we go back to Fall Plains?"

"Y – you do have a point…"

Suddenly, a cyan colored light emits from inside the cave, and it quickly draws (A) Cynder's attention. "I – I recognize that light…" She runs to the cave, leaving the others behind to follow her.

"Cynder, wait up!" Hannah shouts to her as she and Barley enters the cave.

Finally the dragon stops. In front of her is a female cyan dragonfly. "Sting, I miss you so much!"

*Buzz* "Me too!"

"W – what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"I found something interesting." *Buzz* "Another dragonfly just like me, and it seems like he doesn't know who I am." She knocks the wall with her tiny hands, and then a yellow dragonfly comes out from a hole below it. "This is Sparx, my new friend."

"Hi there!" *Buzz* He waves at them. "Have you seen a purple dragon named Spyro?"

"Y – you know him?"

*Buzz* "Yes I do! He's my BFF!"

"Cynder, maybe we'll have to explain it to him." Hannah holds her shoulder. "Right, Barley?"

"Hannah's right."

"Explain what?" *Buzz*

* * *

"So, it's a chaos when I was gone, huh." The dragonfly crosses his arms. *Buzz* "I think I can help him, where is he?"

"H – he's still at Popsicle Mountain."

"It's the highest mountain in Alavar. Can't miss it." Hannah said to him.

"Got it!" *Buzz* He flies outside. "Oh, and thanks for helping him while I was gone!"

"No problem!" Barly waves goodbye to him. "Now, we should get out of this cave, too. Even though we haven't even took a rest."

"Yeah." *Buzz* "That Spyro dude might already be going now."

Meanwhile, outside the cave…

"Don't worry, Spyro. I'm coming!" Sparx is seen flying away to Popsicle Mountain.

He didn't realize that there are ogres on top of the cave, trying to destroy it with their cubs. "When will this end?" One of them asks. "I can't believe I'm taking orders from a dragon instead of the king."

"We have to do it." The other answers. "Or we will get killed by him."

"What was his name again?" The smallest one asks.

"His name is Khrono, you dumb bastard."

"Geez, I'm just asking."

Inside the cave…

"What the?!" Barley looks around, realizing that the cave is going to collapse. "We need to get out, now!"

It's too late, rocks start falling. The exit gets blocked by a giant rock from the top. "Cynder, use your Acid Focus to make a hole!"

"I – I can't! Only 'she' can do it!"

"Then let's make her appear!" *Buzz* Sting rushes to her face and then tickles her nose.

"A – a – a…"

"ACHOOOO!"

After sneezing, she looks back at the others. "Did ya all miss me?"

"Cynthia, do it!" Barley shouts at "Cynder".

"I'm way ahead of ya!" She shoots out a strong beam of acid from her mouth to the rock wall, making a big hole, enough for them to get out before they die. "Woo! I haven't had this much fun in years!"

"Thanks, Cynthia." *Pant* *Pant* "Just a second later and we'd be pancakes."

"You can thank me later!" She smiles at them. "Now, to find the sh*t heads behind this craziness." She then flies to the rop of the cave, making the ogres stop. "So, you guys are the one behind all of this, huh?"

"Oh, no…"

"Is this necessary?" One of them asks.

"I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU ALL!" She repeatedly shoots balls of acid from her mouth, violently killing the ogres. "Don't worry, that last one was free." She smiles and flies back down.

"Still keeping that violent personality, I see." Hannah said to her. "I still can't believe that you're Cynder's sibling."

"I'm not her sibling any more. Since she saved my soul, now I live inside her." She said. "You can just say that I'm her alter ego."

"Thanks anyway, Cynthia."

"No probz! When you need a strong ally, just say the word!" After she said this, Sting tickles her nose again.

"ACHOO!" She closes her eyes while sneezing, and then opens them again. "I – is it over yet?"

"Yeah, it's over." *Buzz* Sting said to her. "Cynthia is more useful than I thought."

"Y – yeah, I – I agree. S – she's the exact opposite of me, but she can be a very big help in tough battles."

"And it's also easy to call her." Hannah tickles her nose. "We just need to make you sneeze like this and –"

"ACHOO!" She scratches her nose. "Whaddup? Need more help?"

"Nice job, Hannah." Sting crosses her arms and stares at Hannah. The cheetah then lets out a small nervous laugh.

* * *

**Chronoscyum **

**(Persona 3 OST: Aria of the Soul)**

* * *

"Welcome back, Spyro." Ignitus greets him.

"Hey, Ignitus…"

"What's wrong?"

"I… Just can't believe that I've killed someone innocent…"

"You mean that faun?"

"Yes… And I believe that you're disappointed in me…"

"Indeed, I am."

Hearing this, (L) Spyro feels more and more guilty.

"But, there is still a way to revive her."

"There is…?"

"Yes."

"How? Please tell me! I have to make it up to him, to my counterpart!"

"You need to find a Frattera Akmen."

"Frattera Akmen?"

"It's a stone, and it's the opposite of the Trackera Akmen. If you crush this stone, you will obtain the element of Krituso."

"What's so special about it?"

"The Krituso element can give pure darkness to someone, but you can only use it once."

"How can it help?"

"It can revive her if you shoot it at her." He then summons a Frattera Akmen in front of him. "I'll make it easy. Crush this, now."

"I got it." He crushes the stone, this makes him obtain the Krituso element.

"Remember, you can only use it once. And be careful in using it."

"I'll do my best."

"Good. But, you shouldn't go back yet. Someone wants to talk with you."

"Who?"

Ignitus disappears before answering the dragon's answer. And then, Elora appears in front of him. "Hey, Spyro."

"E – Elora?"

"Yep, it's me. How's Cynder doing?"

"She's okay… I guess."

"Great! Tell her I'm sorry for attacking her last time, okay?"

"W – wait! You don't need to apologize! It's my fault that you're died."

"No, it's okay! I've already forgiven you!"

"But, I…"

The faun walks slowly towards the dragon and lifts his chin up gently with her hands, making him stare at her. "You don't need to worry, Spyro. We're friends, and I know that what you've did was a mistake. If you want to revive me, that's okay. But if you can't do that, I want you to at least be a good friend of Spyro's." She smiles to him, and walks back.

"I… I will."

She makes a small smile before leaving Spyro.

* * *

**False Chronosyum**

**(Persona 5 OST: The Days When My Mother Was There)**

* * *

Inside a maze shaped place made of blue crystal, a fairy and a cheetah is seen trying to get out of it. "That Khrono guy is nuts!" The cheetah said. "I mean, what the hell is in his mind?! Us getting out of a maze that is filled with landmines?"

"Now I'm very grateful that I'm a fairy." She looks down and notices a landmine. "Don't go that way, Hunter. There's a landmine down there. Let's take a turn."

"Good idea, Zoe."

After an hour of walking in the maze, they finally find a way out. "Yes! We did it, Hunter!"

"Phew. And I thought that place was going to be our new home." He breathes in the fresh air. "It feels so good to see the grass and trees again."

"Right, now we just have to find the professor, Bianca, and Spyro."

"By the way, Zoe. How'd you came here to this world? You're not with us when we got attacked by him, right?"

"I know a spell that can summon portals to any world that we want." She gasps. "I almost forgot!" She then zaps Hunter.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"If I zap you like that, it means that your progress is saved and you lose a million brain cells."

"I don't even know what that means, but let's get going."

* * *

**Snowy Tundra (Popsicle Mountain)**

**(Persona 5 OST: The Days When My Mother Was There)**

* * *

"Did it work?" The purple dragon asks Bianca.

"Sadly, no…"

"That's bad…" Ezekiel said. "Now that I know that she's me."

"Isn't there any other way?" Spyro asks her again.

"Let me search for it in my spell book." She opens it and finds something that draws her attention. "Aha! This could do it!"

Ezekiel and Spyro immediately looks at the image on the book. "Frattera Akmen." Spyro said to himself. "Also known as Virtus or Aestimatio Kadari, is the opposite of the Trackera Akmen. It gives the user who crushes it the element of Krituso, which can revive any creature that died because of Gaismas. This stone is extremely rare, it regenerates once in 70.000 years, unlike it's counterpart, which regenerates 20 times a year."

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(No OST)**

* * *

Before he could examine the image of the stone, he is already inside the Chronoscyum. "Wait, I'm here again?"

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I decided to make it faster, it's because a small problem with my family.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Another OG World

_**Back to where we were…**_

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Hey, there. How's it goin'?"

"You…"

"Yep, it's me, Khrono."

"Why did you send me here?!"

"I want to tell you something."

"Why should I listen to you?! I know that you're a villain!"

*Sigh* "You really think that I'm a villain?"

"Of course! You took my friends!"

"Oh, come on, Spyro. I did that to protect them."

"Protect them from what?!"

"The culprit behind all of this chaos."

"So, after all of this, you're trying to tell me that you're not the culprit?!"

"You're so stubborn…" *Sigh* "That's the second time I let out a sigh."

"Where are Red and the professor?! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! Fine! Geez… They're not here."

"Wait… Not… Here…?" The purple dragon looks down, and then looks back up to Khrono with a serious look on his face. "You know that Bianca needs a LOT of energy to create a tracker portal, right?"

"I know, and it's none of my business." He makes a wide sinister grin. "She can die if she wants to. Like I care."

"You bastard…"

"Yes, you're right. I AM a bastard." He shoots out an elemental breath from his mouth and aims it at Spyro. "See you later."

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Spyro shoots out his new elemental breath, Aether. However, because this is the first time he used the Light Aether, he is not used to it, making him lose the beam clash with Khrono.

* * *

**Picnic Forest (Shimmer)**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Huh. This place reminds me of Glimmer." Hunter said.

"Yeah, I know right? People said that this place is named Alavar, so maybe it has some connection with Avalar." Zoe said to him.

"Hey!" A familiar voice is heard. "Hunter!" It is revealed to be Bianca's voice. She rushes to her boyfriend, getting ready to hug him. "I'm soo happy that you're alive."

The cheetah hugs her back. "I'm happy too…" Sparx and Ezekiel is there too. "Yo, Sparx! And uh…"

"Ezekiel Faun. It's nice to meet you." The faun shakes his hands. "You must be Hannah's other self."

"Hannah?" The cheetah tilts his head.

"She's your counterpart, Hunter." Bianca said to him.

"Oh! You mean like the Spyro and the other Spyro?" The rabbit nods her head. "Talk about Spyro, where is he?"

"He disappeared in thin air. I think it's some kind of teleportation spell." Bianca answers him.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm not so sure, but I believe in him. And if he needs help, we can just use my tracker portal." Bianca convinces him. "Let's go find Red and the professor. Maybe they can help."

"And the professor from Alavar could help us too, I hope." Ezekiel starts talking again.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll catch up with you later, I've got some things to do." The rabbit said to them as they follow Ezekiel to the professor's lab.

…

"I'm sorry, guys."

* * *

**The Professor's Lab (Alavar)**

**(Persona 5 OST: Life Goes On)**

* * *

A young female mole is seen sitting with Ezekiel, Bianca, and Hunter, whjle Sparx flies around the place. "You need my help, right?"

"Yes, professor. We need some kind of detection device that can locate a specific person. We know we could use Bianca's tracker portal, but it requires a bunch of energy for her to use it." Ezekiel explains the problem to the professor.

"I have what you need." She stands back up and goes to her room for a minute, and then comes back with a small device on her hand. "This could help." She then explains how the device works. "Before I give it to you, can you tell me who exactly is this 'specific person' you're talking about?"

"His name is Red, a red dragon." *Buzz* Sparx said to her. "And the other is a mole and a professor like you."

"At least they're not evil." She hands the device over to Bianca. "Keep this safe, okay?"

…

"Bianca?"

The rabbit frowns and looks down. "I – I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

* * *

**Artisans Home World**

**(The Legend of Spyro OST: Celestial Caves)**

* * *

"Am I dead…?"

"We need medic! Quick!"

"My body feels so bad…"

"We need to stop his bleeding, now!"

"That voice… Nestor…?"

"Get him inside the house!"

"I can't take it any longer…"

"You have to sleep now, you'll be okay once you're awake."

* * *

The purple dragon wakes up and starts standing up on top the bed he was on. He examines his own body, realizing that he has so many scars and bruises, luckily some of them are already given a bandage. He lifts up his front left paw, noticing that it was stitched.

"My paw… Was it torn apart when I lost to him?"

He looks around, the place looks like a room inside of a castle, with many beds and a row of bookshelves in front of him. In his left is a path to another room. He notices that a black dragon is standing next to the path entrance, looking at him.

**(Persona 3 OST: A Way of Life)**

"Finally, you're awake!" She walks towards the purple dragon. "I'm Cynthia, nice to meetcha!"

"Oh, uh, hello there." He makes a nervous smile. "I'm Spyro. It's nice to meet you too, Cynthia." He then looks closely at her.

"What's the problem? Do I look weird?"

"No, no! Not that! It's just that you remind me of another black dragon like you." His mind is then filled with images of Cynder.

"Maybe I'm that other dragon you're talking about. Try making me sneeze!"

"Wait, what?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay… I guess." Spyro tickles Cynthia's nose with his claws.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"T – thanks." Her personality changes drastically.

"Cynder…? Is that you?"

"Y – you know me?" She walks back. "B – but, I don't even know you! H – how?"

"It's me! Spyro! We met earlier, remember?"

"I – I don't remember anything about meeting you." She said in a confused tone.

"Oh, you're awake already." Spyro looks around, searching the source of the voice. "I'm here. Hello, there." It is revealed to be Nestor, who is now approaching him. "I'm Nestor, and you are at the Artisans Home World. What is your name, young dragon?"

"What the heck? Even Nestor doesn't recognize me. Where am I, the past or something?"

"Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Hearing this, Spyro quickly regains his consciousness.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Sorry for that. My name is Spyro, it's nice to meet you, Nestor." He shook his head for a moment. "Um… I forgot what happened to me earlier, can you tell me?"

"You were lying on the ground, heavily injured. Your left paw was torn apart, so once we saw you, we immediately brought you here to be treated." The elder dragon looks down to (A) Cynder. "Cynder, please introduce this place to him."

"O – okay, Nestor." She walks away from Spyro's bed, and then looks back at him. "F – follow me, Spyro."

"Okay…" He gets off the bed. Just as soon as his paw touches the ground, he quickly feels the pain. "Ow, dang it…"

"A – are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. It just hurts a little." Spyro walks to her slowly.

"P – please, d – don't push yourself too hard." The purple dragon looks at Cynder's eyes, seeing that she is very concerned about him.

"I won't." He smiles at her.

"It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path... There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another..."

Ignitus' voice can be heard, but it seems like that Spyro is the only one who heard it.

"Who was that? And… What does that mean? Is that a riddle?"

"You will understand it soon, Spyro."

"At least tell me who are you, please!"

It didn't answer his question. "S – Spyro…? A – are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm okay. Sorry, let's get going."

The 2 of them then walks around the place. Cynder explains them to him, but in his mind he already knows them all. They manage to meet other dragons that helped him.

"Baaaaaaa."

A sheep is seen eating a grass nearby. "U – um… D – do you enjoy ramming in to sheeps…?"

"Yeah! That's fun for me!" The purple dragon becomes excited. "I wanna see you do it!"

"M – me? Okay… I enjoy doing it too." She prepares to charge. "H – here I go…" She then charges the sheep with full power, making it launch to the air.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Woo! Look at him go!" Spyro shouts as the sheep falls back down to the maze.

"That was funny." Cynder makes a small smile on her face.

**(No OST)**

"How about this Gnasty Gnorc character? Now, I understand that he found a magic spell to turn gems in to warriors for his cause." A familiar voice of a reporter is heard nearby.

"I'll take that question. Gnasty Gnorc is a simple creature." Cynder and Spyro looks at the source of the voice.

"I – it's Astor and Lindar." Cynder said to him. She then walks to hear the interview with Spyro following her from behind.

"Wait, I heard this interview before…"

"Besides, he's ugly." Lindar continues his sentence. Suddenly, a beam shoots the elder dragons from the sky, turning them in to green crystal statues.

"This really gives me deja vus…"

Cynder looks around in panic before looking back at Spyro. "I – I guess we've got some things to do, Spyro."

The other dragon smiles at her. "Yeah, you're right. Let's save 'em!"

* * *

**Snowy Tundra (Popsicle Mountain)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Winter Tundra)**

* * *

(L) Spyro and (L) Cynder arrives inside the Popsicle Mountain, where Elora's dead body is located. They are now in front of her. A flower is on top of her head, possibly from Spyro and the others. She is also holding a paper, and there is something written on it.

"Here lies Elora Faun, our best friend and our family.

Rest in peace."

"Okay…" (L) Spyro makes his claws glow red with the Krituso element. "We can only do this once, let's just hope that this will work."

He starts breathing out the crimson colored Krituso breath form his mouth at Elora's corpse.

"Keep it up, Spyro." Cynder said to him.

Finally, he stops. Cynder walks to the corpse and examines it. "Still… No signs of life…" Hearing this, Spyro looks down, disappointed.

…

"Just kidding!" Cynder smiles at him. Spyro immediately looks back at Elora's body. Her fingers start twitching.

"It worked… It really worked!"

Elora slowly opens her eyes. "Where… Am I…? Cynder…? Spyro…?"

The 2 of them hugs her. "It worked, Elora! You're alive again!" Cynder said to her.

She smiles at them. "Thanks Spyro… And thank you guys, uh… For the warm hug."

* * *

**Artisans Home World (Town Square)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Town Square)**

* * *

"Thank you for releasing me, Cynder. And you too, new dragon, err… What's your name?"

"My name is Spyro."

"Thank you too, Spyro. Oh, and Cynder, you can always check your progress by accessing the guide book."

"T – thanks, Thor." The elder dragon then returns to the main lands. "T – that's all of them, I think. L – let's go to the Peace Keepers Home World."

"Okay."

Before they enter the portal back to the main lands, Spyro asks her. "By the way, Cynder, can you tell me how Cynthia became your alter ego?"

* * *

_**Spyro is teleported to (A) Cynder's very first adventure! What will happen next in the last chapter?**_


	8. Chapter 8: The End of the Beginning

**Artisans Home World (Town Square)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Town Square)**

* * *

"I – I… Never told anyone else about that before, but since you've helped me, I guess it's okay if I tell you." She said to him. "Cynthia was my sibling, our egg hatched together and we're both black dragons. Both of us are told by Nestor that we have a very strong bond with each other, but Cynthia didn't believed in that. She usually teases me and calls me a coward, and the fact that I always cry when she does this just makes her want to keep doing it over and over again. One day, when we were hunting for dinner in the forest, she got tired of me and tries to kill me, and I didn't realize that she would go that far. This is the first time we came there, so she doesn't know anything about the place. I used to read books about other realms in this world, and I've also read a book about the forest too, so I already know the environment that I'm facing. When she tried to attack me, she accidentally fell to a lake of acid and meets her death. This is also the reason why she is the only one who can use the Acid Focus, a part of the poison element that I can't use. In my dreams, I usually see her calling for my help, but I didn't want to, because I'm afraid that she would hurt me again. And then, that night, I decided to help her, even though that it might be just a dream."

"Then? What happens?"

"I saved her just in time before the Dream Eater could kill her."

"Dream Eater?"

"The Dream Eater is a dragon that's job is to kill every soul that tries to infiltrate someone's dream, and for me, that's just nasty."

"What happened after you saved her?"

"She apologizes to me, and realizes that I still forgive her after all that she has done to me. Because my dream is a dangerous place for her, I allow her be a part of me."

…

"It's getting late, let's go back." (A) Cynder said to him. The 2 of them then enters the portal.

* * *

**Artisans Home World**

**(No OST)**

* * *

Spyro and (A) Cynder sleeps together in the same room. While (A) Cynder is already asleep, Spyro is still awake.

"_Why is it so hard to sleep?"_

"_**Hello again, Spyro."**_

"_That voice… It's you again?"_

"_**Yes it's me. My name is Ignitus, and I'm from your counterpart's world."**_

"_I really need to go back home, now. Can you bring me back?"_

"_**You have to know the answer of my riddle first."**_

"_Let me think…"_

…

""_It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path... There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another… Is it self and friendship? Cuz, that's all that I could think of."_

"_**Correct. This means that you are as worthy as my world's Spyro."**_

"_Worthy?"_

"_**Worthy of being a well – known hero."**_

* * *

**Chronoscyum**

**(Persona 3 OST: Aria of the Soul)**

* * *

Spyro is now inside the Chronoscyum again. Instead of Khrono, there is Ignitus in front of him. "Are you…"

"Yes I am. I'm Ignitus, nice to meet you Spyro."

"Does this mean that you're going to bring me back?"

"Yes, I will. But first, you have to know how to use Aether correctly, now that I gave you all of your elements."

"Aether… You mean that element that I used to fight Khrono?"

"Yes, that's it. Now, just follow my instructions and you will master it in no second."

Ignitus then teaches Spyro how to use Aether properly, all of it from zero. Sometimes he doesn't understands what the dragon meant, so there were countless failures in the process.

Finally, Spyro has mastered his new element, Light Aether.

"Now, you're going to be transferred back to the normal world. Are you ready?"

"Of course! I've been waiting for this! I need to help my friends!"

Ignitus whispers to himself. "I wonder if he knows that Bianca betrayed them…"

"What?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing." He then summons a portal on the ground. "Jump down here, and you'll be back."

"Got it!" Before he jumps, he looks back at Ignitus. "And, thank you very much, Ignitus. I really appreciate it!"

Ignitus smiles at him.

* * *

**Picnic Forest (Shimmer)**

**(No OST)**

* * *

Spyro rushes through the trees and bushes after hearing his friends' voices from afar. "Everyone! I'm back!" He finally arrives at the source of the voice. His friends are sitting together, but Bianca is not with them. Everyone has mixed feelings now, seeing that he is still alive and back.

There is one person that draws the dragon's attention the most. Yep, it's the female faun, Elora.

"Elora... You're okay…" He looks in surprised.

"Yes, I'm okay Spyro." She smiles to him. "Your counterpart revived m –" Before she could finish her words, Spyro quickly rushes to her and kisses her. Though this really startled her, she didn't resist. In fact, she holds the dragon's paw while doing so. The other looks at them, feeling happy for them.

They then stop, glancing at each other's eyes. "And the first time you saw Bianca and Hunter kiss, you said that love is bad." She laughs a little bit.

"Yeah, I know…" He laughs too. "Now, I've learned how to enjoy it." He then looks around and looks at his counterpart. He slowly approaches him. "I'm… Really sorry that I hurt Cynder. I'm so sorry." He turns to face (L) Cynder. "I'm REALLY sorry, Cynder. I just can't control myself that time…"

(L) Spyro then holds his shoulder. "I'm sorry too. I can't hold myself from… Killing her either…" They then smile at each other, relieved that they are on good terms again.

"Hey, where's Bianca?" Spyro asks them.

"S – she betrayed us…" (A) Cynder answers him.

"What?! What happened?!"

"I don't really know… T – try asking Cynthia." She looks at Sting. "C – can you help me, Sting?"

"Sure!" *Buzz* She tickles her nose, making her sneeze.

"ACHOO!"

…

"Heya, bois and gurls! What's the problem?"

"Cynthia, can you tell me what happened when I were gone?"

"Short story, Bianca betrayed us because our new enemy, A.K.A. Khrono, is actually her father."

"Isn't that impossible?!" Spyro gets shocked. "She's a rabbit and Khrono's a dragon!"

"I know, I know! Can you please just shut the f*ck up for a moment so I can explain it to you?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry for that."

"The answer is… I dunno!"

"What? I don't know anything about her reason stating that Khrono is her father, okay?"

"Well, I guess we need to ask her." Ezekiel said. "Barley, can you tell us where are they?"

"I could try." The rabbit opens his spell book and casts a spell with his staff. The group are effected with this spell. "Now we can talk to each other using telepathy. As for your question, Ezekiel, they are at Patch Hills, and it looks chaos there.

"That bastard…" Ezekiel said. "That's my freaking hometown. I hope everyone's still okay."

"They are…" A familiar voice is heard from the bushes.

They look back to see Red, with wounds all over his body. "Did you guys miss me?" He walks towards them, but falls down in the process.

"Red!" Spyro and Sparx rushes to him and examines his wounds. "He's badly injured."

"Lemme take a look." Barley checks him. "He's injured, alright. I need to heal him." He turns around to see the dragons (an exception for (A) Cynder). "You 3 need to stop Khrono and bring Bianca back to our side."

The 3 of them smiles at each other and then looks back at Barley.

"Got it!"

* * *

**Fall Plains (Patch Hills)**

**(The Legend of Spyro OST: Burned Lands Action)**

* * *

The place is a mess. Everything is burning, all because of Khrono's fire breath. He is now standing in the center of the village, waiting for Spyro and the others to come. Beside him is Bianca with her cloak. "Is this… Really the best?"

"Yes it is, and you know it, Bianca."

"But, dad, it's just that…"

"I raised you so you can do whatever you want, don't listen to those 'friends' of yours. This is why I told the Sorceress to take care of you, because she's the best person that I could think of."

"But you were wrong…"

"I made a mistake. The Sorceress is just useless."

"HEY, KHRONO!"

**(Persona 3 OST: The Battle For Everyone's Souls)**

A voice is heard from above. He looks up, to see 2 Spyros and (L) Cynder. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH ALL OF THIS, YOU HEAR?!" The 3 of them charges to him, but he blocks them easily.

"Dang it, he can block us so easily?!" (L) Spyro said in disbelief.

"This is gonna be hard. You guys attack him, I'll talk with Bianca." (L) Cynder said to them.

They did what they planned, Spyro and his counterpart tries to attack him with the Aether breath, while Cynder flies towards Bianca to talk with her.

"Go away! I warn you!" Bianca tries to shoot her with the death spell that Khrono teached to her. "Don't come any closer!" When Cynder is near, she starts charging a big death spell on her wand. Knowing this, Cynder quickly backs off, avoiding the death spell.

"This needs time…"

* * *

Meanwhile in a safe distance…

"Bianca… I never thought she was raised by that monster…" Hunter said. "And I thought she's our friend…"

"She is, Hunter. We just need to bring her back to our side." Elora tries to comfort him.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

* * *

Back to the battle…

(L) Cynder finally reaches Bianca and manages to make her fall, making her unable to attack. She stands on top of her so that she can't get back up. "What happened, Bianca? Tell me everything! I'll listen!"

"No…"

"Tell me!"

"No…"

"Which side are you on, Bianca?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tears start to come out from her eyes. "He killed my parents, but he refused to kill me… He treats me like his own child… He did everything to take care of me…" She closes her eyes. "I DIDN'T WANT IT TO GO THIS WAY! I ONLY WANT ALL OF US TO GET ALONG! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT!"

"Bianca…" (L) Cynder looks at her with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

"Die, you mortals!" Khrono rapidly shoots dark fire balls at the 2 Spyros. "DIE!" The 2 of them dodges them, but almost got hit.

"This is bad…" (L) Spyro said to himself.

"Spyro! You guys hear me?" Barley uses telepathy to talk with them. "I found his weak spot! It's behind him, on his back! Shoot Aether on his back!"

"Why do enemies like this always have their weak spot on their back?" Spyro said to his counterpart.

"I know, right? You go left, I go right. We'll see if we can aim his back together."

…

They made it to the back of the dragon. "Now's our chance!" The 2 of them then uses their Aether breaths and attacks him.

"AAARGGHHH!"

"It's effective!" Spyro said. "Let's do this again!"

After a few more shots to his back, the gray dragon collapses to the ground.

"Did we win…?"

…

The dragon gets back up again, looking exhausted after that last attack. "I… I'm sorry!"

"Really?" (L) Spyro looks at him. "After all of this, you expect us to forgive you?"

"I'm really sorry! I just… Can't take the pain…"

"Pain?"

"I was once a Dream Weavers dragon, until I got banished…"

"Banished…? What are you talking about?"

"My job was to make bad dreams good, but because it was so hard for me, instead I make good dreams bad… And now I regret it…"

The 2 dragons paused for a moment.

Everything becomes silent.

The gray dragon slowly grins and starts emitting a dark aura all over his body.

"You've made a big mistake, young dragons."

"Dang it! We shouldn't have listened to him!" (L) Spyro said.

"**ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE"**

Suddenly, he got hit by a spell. He looks at the direction of where it came from.

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Khrono!" Bianca was the one who shot the spell.

"**YOU LITTLE TRAITOR, LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU BETRAY ME"**

He shoots a giant beam of gray fire from his mouth and aims it at Bianca. However, Spyro, (L) Spyro, and (L) Cynder manages to stop it with their Aether breaths. "We can do this, guys!" Cynder encourages them.

"It's only a matter of time before he turns to ash!" Spyro said.

"_**Spyro, it's me, Ignitus." **_(L) Spyro hears Ignitus' voice.

"_Ignitus?"_

"_**After you defeat him, you and Cynder will return to your world."**_

"_That's awesome!"_

"_**But there is a 50/50 chance that the 2 you could die."**_

"_Just like when we fought Malefor, I see…"_

"Spyro, after we defeat this dragon, me and Cynder will go back home." (L) Spyro said to his counterpart.

"That's a shame, but I know that we'll meet again soon!"

"**FOCUS ON YOUR ENEMY, IDIOTS"**

The beam clash continues, with the 3 dragons having an advantage. Until finally, they won the clash and finishes of the gray dragon.

"**N – NO! WAIT! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING!"** He slowly fades away because of the power of Aether. **"I SHOULD'VE WON! THIS IS WRONG!"**

"**NO!" **The gray dragon is now completely gone.

"_**Are you ready to go, Spyro?"**_

"_Yes I'm ready."_

The 2 dragons look at Spyro. "It's our time to go, Spyro." Cynder said to him. The 2 of them then starts fading away.

"Thank you guys, for all of your help." He smiles at them.

"Thank you too. I hope we'll meet again soon." (L) Spyro said to his counterpart.

"Me too."

"_**Remember, there is a 50/50 chance that you would die."**_

"_Don't worry, I remember."_

"Goodbye." The 2 dragons says their last goodbye to Spyro.

"Goodbye…"

"_We're going home. We're actually going back home…"_

* * *

**(Persona 3 OST: Kimi no Kioku (Memories of You))**

* * *

**Kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu**

**Wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa kakushita hitomi wo**

**Negau koto tsurakutemo tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta**

**Dakara yukune yume no naka mezametara mata aeruyo**

**Tooi kioku mune ni hime utau**

**Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara**

**Imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai**

**Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete "Love through all eternity"**

**Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai**

**Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru**

**Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite "Until my life is exhausted"**

**Kousaten kikoetekita kimi ni yoku nita koe**

**Furimuite sora wo aogi miru koboresouna namida koraete**

**Ashita koso itsunohika**

**Mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi**

**Ame no yoru hareta asa machitsuzukete**

**Wasurenaiyo kakenuketa yoru wo**

**Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta**

**Kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita**

**Imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou "I will embrace the feeling"**

**Kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita**

**Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita**

**Nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo "I will never leave you"**

**Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara**

**Imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai**

**Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete "Love through all eternity"**

**Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai**

**Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru**

**Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite "Until my life is exhausted"**

**Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta**

**Kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita**

**Imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou "I will embrace the feeling"**

**Kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita**

**Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita**

**Nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo "I will never leave you"**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

*Yawn*

"Where… Are we…?" He wakes up inside a room on top of the bed, with Cynder sleeping next to him. She wakes up afterwards.

"Spyro…? Are we back…?" She asks him. "We made it…?"

"I… Think so…"

The door opens. Cyril is revealed to be the one that opened it. "Welcome back, Spyro, Cynder." He smiles at them.

"Cyril!" The 2 of them gets off the bed and walks to him.

"We found you 2 laying on the ground in front of Warfang. I'm guessing that you have a lot to tell us, correct?"

"Yes!" Cynder said to him. "A LOT!"

"Before that…"

…

"We have newcomers, and they want to live in Warfang. Because the 2 of you saved the world, all of us decides to let you choose whether they are allowed to live here or not."

"Okay." (L) Spyro smiles. "I can't wait to meet the others too."

* * *

"Here they are." They stop in front of Warfang's gate. "Do you wish to let them stay, Spyro, Cynder?"

They couldn't answer. What's in front of them is so shocking to them.

"Told ya we'll meet again soon!"

"We found our way here."

"Hello again, Cynder."

"This place is amazing! Never seen a place like this before!"

"I agree with you."

The newcomers are revealed to be their new friends from the other world.

"You guys…" The 2 of them smiles at them.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**Special thanks to: IllusionMaster17**_

* * *

_**See you later in "The Legend of Spyro: Trust and Respect".**_


	9. Bonus Chapter: A Hidden Puppeteer

_**Hey guys! Neko – kun, here, and I hope that you enjoyed Realms of the Past! You guys all know that I said that there will be a sequel to it, and I'm not lying! Coming next 2 weeks!**_

* * *

_**However, I'm not done with this story, yet.  
Mine is not complete with a bonus chapter.  
So, here ya go!**_

* * *

**Warfang (Guardians' Home)**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Opening Theme)**

* * *

"You guys will live with us here." (L) Spyro said to his friends.

"This place is awesome! And it's hard to believe that moles made this!" Spyro said, amazed by the place.

"I agree with you, Spyro. Never thought that your counterpart lives in a place like this." Elora said.

"Actually, we've just moved here. We used to live at the Dragon Temple, but, because it collapsed because of Malefor." (L) Cynder said to her.

"The other guardians said that you are all allowed to look around the place. Hope you like it." (L) Spyro said to all of them.

All of them then splits off, going to separate areas.

* * *

"I think I'm going to need some fresh air. How about… The garden! Yes, that's the perfect place!" She said to herself. A cheetah then passes by, accidentally bumping Elora. "Oh, sorry." Elora apologizes to him.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry." He looks at the faun. "I'm very sorry, young lady."

"It's okay." She looks at his face. "Have we… Met before?"

"I think not. This is the first time we met, what's your name?" The cheetah asks her.

"My name is Elora. A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Hunter. The pleasure is mine." Hearing his name, Elora gets surprised. "Um… Is, something wrong, Elora?"

She thinks for a moment. _"If there is another Spyro in this world, then this must be the Hunter from this world. I get it now."_

"Oh, believe me, it's nothing."

"Okay, then…" He feels suspicious for a moment, but then forgets about it. "I have to be going now, I hope we meet again soon, Elora." He then walks away, leaving her.

"Bye!" She waves at him, although he might've not noticed it. "Now, where was I going… Oh, yeah, the garden! I can't wait to see those plants!" She then walks away from the hall too.

* * *

The 2 Spyros, along with Sparx, goes together to the dining room. "Um… Why are we here, again?" Spyro asks his counterpart.

"I don't really know. I really just want to roam this gigantic building for fun, but then this mole told us that someone I know wants to meet me." (L) Spyro answers. "Now, who IS this 'someone'…?"

"I guess we're going to see him soon." *Buzz* The dragonfly points at the other entrance of the dining room. *Buzz* "I can see a light from there."

"Spyrooooo!" Sparx was right, another dragonfly flies quickly to see the dragon. "It's been like YEARS since we've met, brother! Well, maybe not years, but months!"

"Sparx! I should've known that it was you!" He looks at his counterpart and his dragonfly friend. "Spyro, Sparx, this is Sparx, my foster brother."

"Can't you just call me brother?" This makes (L) Spyro laughs. The dragonfly then looks at his counterpart. "You're Sparx too, huh? And you also have a giant purple thing too."

"Hi!" *Buzz*

"Oh, boy. I guess we should do a meeting with everyone that lives here." (L) Spyro said.

"What for?" Spyro asks him.

"To explain them all that you guys are from another world."

* * *

The dragons and the moles did a meeting, with (L) Spyro and (L) Cynder explaining that the newcomers are from another world that resembles theirs. They all get to know each other, and it looks like many of them are on good terms.

The newcomers also stated that they got transferred to this world because of Khrono, so they will stay in this world until they find a way to go back.

* * *

In the evening, (L) Spyro is seen standing on the balcony of the building, looking at the sunset. "Can't believe I'm really back home…"

(L) Cynder then approaches him. "The sunset looks beautiful, do you agree?"

"Cynder? Oh, the sunset? Yeah, it looks beautiful, but there is something that's even more beautiful than this."

"What is it? The aurora?"

"No, not that." He smiles at her, making her confused. "But this." He then kisses her, this makes the black dragon surprised, as she was never expecting that her boyfriend would be the one who kisses her.

They then stop, and looks back at the sunset. "Hey, Spyro."

"Yes?"

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" She looks at him and smiles.

"Fun?"

She flies off to the air. "Catch me if you can!" The dragon laughs before flying away to Avalar.

"Hey, you're cheating!" He flies too and follows her to Avalar.

* * *

**The Valley of Avalar**

**(Spyro the Dragon OST: Opening Theme)**

* * *

The 2 dragons fly together in the skies of Avalar, playing together until the sun completely sets. The cheetahs watches them, feeling awed by the sight of the heroes dancing together in the sky.

…

**(No OST)**

However, peace is not always present in this world. A dragon with mixed colors (Purple and gray) spies them from afar.

"**You thought that you've won? Let's see about that… I'll get revenge, when the time comes…"**

He flies away from the place, putting on a familiar sinister smile on his face. Familiar for both (L) Spyro and his counterpart…

* * *

**Warfang (Guardians' Home)**

**(No OST)**

* * *

"Spyro, wake up!" (L) Cynder wakes his partner.

*Yawn* "What is it…"

"Look there." (L) Cynder then walks to the window of their room, with (L) Spyro following her afterwards.

"Oh no…"

Some of the city's buildings are burning, this reminds them about the past. They quickly get out of their room and rushes to the exit door.

Outside, their friends from the other world are already waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" His counterpart smiles at them. "Let's do this together, what do you say?"

The 2 of them then smiles. "I'm fine with that."

All of them then runs to the scene with a confident smile on their face.

"_Now, it's gonna be different!"_

* * *

**Persona Q2 OST: Road Less Taken**

* * *

**Your movie, your storyline**

**All decided before the curtain rises.**

**How does it feel to be inclined**

**To fate so certain?**

**How can you change a thing if your life**

**Has been written into stone?**

**Your life's been written into plotlines**

**By another, can you make it your own?**

**(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)**

**(Your life plot written by someone but you.)**

**(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)**

**(Will you stand up and fight through?)**

**You are looking without seeing.**

**It's not like you were blind.**

**But something had you fleeing**

**From what you could find**

**Just hiding in plain sight**

**You're already always free.**

**Now you're looking and you're seeing**

**Your every choice is fine.**

**Don't matter cuz you're free now.**

**And the story line is yours for the making.**

**The road less taken**

**Could be where you're meant to be.**

**Come join me, I know a path.**

**Out of this maze, so we can be who we are**

**Our truer selves. Sure, we'll stumble**

**And we might fall too.**

**But we'll get up and wipe the dust off**

**It might turn to stardust yet.**

**This new encounter will set us off on a new path**

**Where new lives intersect**

**(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)**

**(Would you be brave enough to stand up, break the rules?)**

**(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)**

**(Would you join me and fight through?)**

**You were moving without vision.**

**Some hidden puppeteer**

**Had predefined your mission.**

**Cut the strings he moved**

**And suddenly you proved**

**You're already always free.**

**Now your eyesight's gained precision.**

**Your every choice is fine**

**And no more indecision**

**Cuz your storyline is yours for the making.**

**The road less taken**

**Could be where you're meant to be**

**(Huh)**

**We about to take the ride and multiply**

**The path and friends**

**We gonna multiply.**

**What was given was a bit too shady in my mind**

**And the roadless path**

**Will be constructed by us.**

**I can't guarantee**

**Anything but I know that it won't be tedious.**

**(Yup) **

**The more serious**

**I say take a breather and chill**

**And enjoy the ride.**

**We got up and wiped**

**The dust off.**

**Our courage set us free, yeah.**

**And now our lines**

**Have met in time**

**Our lives, intertwined.**

**We were moving without vision.**

**Some hidden puppeteer**

**Had predefined our mission.**

**Cut the strings he moved**

**And suddenly we proved**

**We're already always free.**

**Now our eyesight's gained precision.**

**Our every choice is fine**

**And no more indecision**

**Cuz our story line is ours for the making**

**The road less taken**

**Could be where we're meant to be!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a completely different world and universe…

"I – is everyone okay?"

"Yes, we are. Just need your help getting out of this trash can."

"Ezekiel?"

"Me and Sting are inside. Can you help us?"

"O – okay. I – I'll try."

…

"Man, that place sure was stinky. Now, where are we?"

"I – I'm not really sure. T – this realm is very different than the others."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Giant buildings made of red blocks and 4 wheeled metallic transportation model really are somethings that you don't see every day."

"A – and, are those dragons walking on 2 feet?"

"Um, Cynder…"

"W – what?"

"You're walking on 2 feet too…"

"W – what in the world is happening?! W – what is this world anyway?!"

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**;)**


End file.
